Benjamin Luke Anderson
by The Deathly Erised
Summary: The prophocy was more correct than anyone thought. What happens when you mix truths, A DNA swiching potion and a time turner? HP/LE. Ginny and James bashing. I'm gonna rate it for minor swearing.
1. Of lies and love

_**A/N:**_

Hello people! I wrote this story just now, so please tell me if you see any mistakes. Tell me if you want more!

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The one to save them all, The

savior of the wizarding world. The list could go on. Many people would give anything to be famous, But for Harry he would do anything to be normal. All because of that stupid prophecy. Talking about Harry, He was just beginning to wake up. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and off the bed. Somehow, the thud he made didn't wake up any of his dorm mates. Rubbing his head, he checked the time; 5:16. Sighing, Harry got up and went into the common room. On his way down he stopped to hear a very familiar voice. "-But mum, He HAS to love me, So I can get the fame and money. I mean, It must be okay, Harry's father did it to his mother, and they turned out okay! Its just a love potion!" As Harry heard those words, suddenly everything made sense. The second part of the prophecy.

"When the dark lord returns the light will correct mistakes made, ending the suffering before it begins. Love he considered impossible will be made, and she who tried to trick him will be shown for her crime. The light will change"

Voldemort returned, and Ginny tried to trick him into loving her. Correcting mistakes... his father used a love potion, he had to stop that, but love he considered impossible.. Hermione? Luna? The light will change. Suddenly he felt like slapping himself. The DNA potion. It changes a persons DNA, either temporarily or forever. Who would he need his DNA to love though...

"-okay, bye mum" Ginny's voice broke his thoughts. Running back to his dorm, Harry scribbled a note saying he had gone, and wasn't coming back. He threw his stuff into his trunk and put on the invisibility cloak. Shrinking his trunk, he took one last look at his dorm before going into the common room and out the portrait hole.


	2. Rooms and a very strange requirement

_**A/N:**_

Second chapter, Woo!

Creeping silently, Harry stood outside Snape's office, and quietly summoned a bottle of DNA potion. Heading to the room of requirement, Harry thought ' need a planning room and a way to turn back time'. As a door appeared, he was led into a room with a large desk in the corner, and an area with what seemed to be a huge time-turner. Making his way over to the desk, Harry sat down a started thinking.

 _Two hours later.._

Harry finally came up with a profile. He had already filled in the Hogwarts letter from the past, with a little help from a strange black Phoenix.

Name:Benjamin Luke Anderson

Age:16

Year at Hogwarts:7th

Backstory:He went to a school in Australia before his parents were killed in a Death Eater attack when visiting England. He lived in an orphanage

during the summer.

Smiling to himself, Harry got up and readied himself. He walked up to the time turner and proclaimed: I want to go back to 1978. He then stepped into the time turner and hoped for the best.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please don't kill me. Muhahahah. But you know I hate cliff hangers to, right? Who else is looking forward to the new Star Wars movie? WHY DID THE FORCE AWAKENS LEAVE ME ON A CLIFFHANGER??!!

Anyway, quiz time!!

When did Tom Riddle die?

This is actually tricky because I'm not going to tell you if that means before he split his soul and became voldie, Or when Voldie died! Whoever guesses right gets.. something...


	3. As time goes by

_**A/N:**_ I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other two. Please RR :D.

Stepping out the portal, Harry found himself outside an orphanage. He quickly drank the DNA potion, and he was glad he did. When he felt himself change, a nurse stepped out the building. "There you are Benjamin. We were just beginning to get worried." She said as she led him inside. Once he was in his room he looked in the mirror to see a boy with light brown hair with shining blue eyes that looked like a copy of Dumbledore's staring back at him. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn in the future. He quickly changed into some pajamas.

Later...

He smiled as he ran through the barrier. There it was, a gleaming Hogwarts Express. He found an empty compartment and lifted his trunk up. Sitting back down, he opened bold's cage.

 _He was walking along diagon ally when he saw a pet-shop. Deciding to get a pet, Ben walked in. Almost straight away he felt himself walking over to an animal, it seemed to be calling him. When he looked at it, it was a cat with a stripe of bold red. The pet-shop owner walked over to them "That there, sir is the whole reason this shop is here. I found her as a stray and decided that was what I wanted to do with my life. That' girl has been here two years." Hearing that, Ben told the shop owner he'd take her. As the shop owner left, Ben smiled and said "Bold. Perfect"._

Bold seemed to like her name, even though it sounded more like a boy name. Ben was broken out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. It slid open to reveal his mum?!

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is either full or has people I'd rather not sit with." Ben just nodded. "I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans." Ben sat in thought before realizing" oh, sorry. My name's Benjamin Anderson, But you can call me Ben. I'm new here, this is my first year at Hogwarts." Lily nodded and said "oh, so your the head boy. I'm head girl." Ben nodded. Looking more closely at her, he noticed that Lily seemed to be sobbing, like she didn't know what to do.Very concerned, Ben asked "What's the matter Lily?" she put her head in her hands. "I don't know" she sobbed. "I feel like snogging Potter senseless, but I hate him!" Ben realized that what Ginny said was true. He was so glad he had prepared for this. He reached into his bag and took out a vial. He gave it to her and told her to drink it. She did what he said and her sobbing got less. "Thank you" she sniffed "what was that?" He grimaced and almost whispered "the antidote." She looked worried . "the antidote to what?" Ben bit his lip and nervously answered "to the love potion James Potter gave you." Lily looked furious. She then greatly confused him by rushing at him and hugged him. "Thank you" she murmured.

She grabbed a bag and said she was going to get changed into her Hogwarts robes. He got changed while she was gone, but when she came back she was with two boys. Two very familiar people. "Hello Benjamin. My name is Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black" Remus smiled. "Ben, I can explain."

 _Lily was just coming back from the girl's toilet when Potter made his way over "hey Lily, wanna come sit with us?" Lily slapped him hard. When she had pretended to storm of, Lily hid and listened. It seemed Pettigrew had made his way over. "I don't understand" Potter was saying "I gave her the potion!" He hissed to Pettigrew. "What potion?" Asked Lupin she peered out her hiding place to see Black and Lupin standing there. "Nothing" Potter quickly spouted. Too quickly. Remus took the vial Potter had been holding and took one look at it and said "amortia". Sirius sighed and said "I never thought I would do this but I Sirius Padfoot Black herby banish Prongs from the Marauders. So may it be"."I Remus Moony Lupin herby banish Wormtail from the Marauders"._

"-so after that they found me and on the way here I explained about you and what happened." Lily summerized. "Let's go Ben, Remus. We have to go to the prefect's compartment.

Later

Ben had gone with them in the carriages. Then he had waited outside the great hall for Dumbles to Finnish speaking

"-and this year we have been graced with a new student, and head boy, who will now be sorted. Benjamin Anderson." Ben walked in and sat on the sorting hat stool. He put it on and heard a voice Hmm Very interesting, very interesting. You have done this before I see. Well better be a-

 _ **A/N:**_ PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I DID THIS FOR A GOOD REASON. Tell me what house you want Harry/Ben to be in!


	4. Note

Hello people, I just wanted to let those people who enjoy this story know that I'm probably not going to update until around a week or two from now. I'm currently on vacation, so I'm mainly by the beach. I am currently writing the fourth chapter, but it's going slowly. Thank you for all the support so far, It's crazy for my third ever fanfic.

The Deathly Erised


	5. So it begins

_**A/N:**_

Sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, nobody suggested any houses except one person, so I had to compromise. Here's ch4! Also, to anyone who had any confusion, I'm just gonna pretend Hogwarts got Ben's reports from his 'other school' and found out he was going to be head boy at his previous school, so they made him head boy for Hogwarts. He was also supposedly a very good student at his previous school.

"-better be a .. actually, I can't sort him."

This either confused or shocked the great hall.

"What do you mean you can't sort him?!" McGonagall all but screamed at the hat

Ben was about to scream when the sorting hat opened its mouth to talk. They couldn't find out his secret, not now anyway!

"He displays all the traits of the houses. He has Gryrffindor bravery, Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw wits and Slytherin cunning. I'd suggest letting him sleep in one of the guest rooms and have the class

schedule of any house he chooses. He can also sit at any house at any time."

Ben sighed in relief- his secret was safe for now. Dumbledore broke him out of his thoughts

"Well Benjamin, what house would you like to have your classes in?"

Ben looked at Lily, who looked at him with hopeful emerald eyes. Sighing Ben answered with "Gryffindor." Then went and sat next to Lily. Dumbledore made his usual speech, welcoming the new students, and telling them not to go into the forbidden forest. Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules.

Later..

Lying awake in bed, Ben couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he was created with a love potion, and yet unlike voldie he could feel love, and friendship. Realizing he wasn't gonna fall asleep anytime soon, Ben got out of bed and walked into the head's common room. He was surprised to see Lily sitting on one of the sofas, staring into the fire, lost in thought. He went to sit down on a sofa when she broke out of her train of thought.

"Oh, Ben! I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, I just came in. What were you thinking about?"

"Potter"

"What about him?"

"Why he did what he did."

"From what I've seen, you're a smart, pretty, kind girl. I'm surprised you don't have boys following you everywhere, drooling over you."

"Thank you."

"Well it's the truth."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we're gonna be great friends"

"You know what? Me to"

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long. Hope this makes up for it!


	6. Pranks and a Philosopher

_**A/N:**_

I pushed myself to make this as long as I could. I hope you guys like it.

After his encounter with Lily, Ben had slept better than he had in ages. He awoke to the sound of laughing and someone shouting. Quickly throwing on his robes (They were plain black with the Hogwarts crest instead of a house one) he went to see what all the ruckus was about. Not ready for what he was going to see, Ben had to stifle a giggle when he saw Lily with pink hair and bright purple eyes that glowed, Remus looking like he was seventy, and Sirius sporting bright green hair all over his face, four eyeballs, yellow skin and his robes were covered in Slytherin symbols.

As he entered the room, all eight eyes lay upon him.

"I can explain. Sirius gave me and Remus a 'makeover' then we go-

"Nope."

"What?"

"I'm out." And with that, he left the room and headed to breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, he was joined the trio all looking normal. He came to the conclusion that Lily and Remus were too nice for their own good.

"You exited for class?!"

"NO!" Groaned a very grumpy looking Sirius

"Kinda" Ben shrugged

"Same" Remus said after chewing his food.

Looking at the schedule, Lily announced they had charms first thing after breakfast. Sirius stabbed his bacon harder, while Remus nodded in acceptance. Lily's smile faltered when she saw James Potter looking at them all in the same matter a hungry wolf would to chickens. Smirking, Ben waited until Potter wasn't looking, then did a switching charm with their drinks to the other tables. Ben's was switched with a Hufflepuff that had a habit of shouting at younger students (That he had learned from Lily), Remus had switched with a very 'I'm the king, bow down to me peasants' type of Ravenclaw, Sirius's had switched with a random Gryffindor who was shouting at the top of her lungs, and finally, the most evil of them all, Ben had switched Lily's with Pettigrew's. He quietly murmered to the other three to watch.

It all happened so fast that it was crazy. First the Hufflepuff came over and told Lily that she hated her. Then the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor came at James and begged for forgiveness, that they were so sorry they left him and kicked him out the group.

Finally, Pettigrew sat on James' lap and snogged him like Potter had saved him from a dragon.

Potter shoved of Pettigrew, but it was too late. They had everyone's attention. Glaring at Ben, vowing revenge, James Charlus Potter stormed out the great hall, the Pettigrew screaming for him to come back, that he missed him already.

Sirius was laughing his head off, Remus looked slightly confused, but Lily looked sick. Dumbledore suddenly caught everyone's attention and told them it was time for class. As they stood up, Lily grabbed Benjamin's hand and held on for dear life. Knowing she would let go soon enough, Ben continued walking to charms, Sirius and Remus hot at his Heels.

Around three months later

They were walking back from DADA, when Lily stopped Ben.

"Wait."

"What's up Lils?"

"We need to talk."

"OK"

"Privately"

She grabbed him by his hand and lead him to the Head's dorm.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Three months ago. September second to be specific."

Ben nodded his head for her to continue.

"How did you know what thirteen was going to do. And don't bloody well say you saw it in his eyes!" She said, cutting him off.

Thirteen was what they called Potter. Thirteen is usually considered an unlucky number, so it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"The universe is a complicated thing. We have so many questions about it that have gone unanswered. Why are we here? What is life's purpose? Is it even worth living life? Nobody can answer these questions. However, some questions can be given an answer, but not a very strong one, but in the future it can be answered to the fullest. Were there other creatures before humans or dinosaur? Are aliens real? Your question is one of those. For now, I can not answer it, so I will simply say: many things happen, some believable, other seem like lies. What happened to me for me to be able to know is something that hurts me deeply, and something that right now I cannot tell you, but I hope I will be able to in the future." And with that he left Lily standing there, speechless but moved. She swore she would stand by him and wait for him to tell her when he was ready, instead of bugging him for it, because she knew he would.


	7. Joining in with the fun

A/N: Sorry I'm rushing the story a little. I have a lot of things for this story, and I love action. Again, Sorry. Also has anyone noticed what I did with Harry's name Ben Luke Anderson.

After his little "Talk" with Lily, Ben decided to slow everything down a bit. Yeah sure, everthing was the same, but he decided that he would take a break from his plans.

Unfortunatly, Nothing can ever be normal for Harry Potter, or rather, Ben Anderson.

In the great hall, at dinner

Now, before you tuck in to your dinner, I have an anoncement to make. We have another new student. Please give a warm welcome to Juliet Emilia."

Scene cut.. thingy..

It wasn't really hard to tell where Harry had gone. Well, maybe if you were anyone BUT Shelock Holmes, or Hermione Granger.

She had simply added the math. Harry's stuff was gone, Hedwig was still here, Anything Gryffindore was still here. She looked at the room of requirement to try and cheer up after Harry left, and she saw a strange portal, a desk, and a black pheonix.

She had ran out the room. But two final things proved her suspicions. One was Snape had been grumbling about 'a bloody brat who stole his best DNA potion'.

The final one broke her. It was what she had seen.

She was hiding in the second floor girl's bathroom. That's where they became friends. Sobbing, Hermione curled up in a ball.

The black pheonix she had seen in the ROR was there. It looked her in the eye and she found herself in.. one of Harry's memories?

-Sighing, Harry got up and went into the common room. On his way down he stopped to hear a very familiar voice. "-But mum, He HAS to love me, So I can get the fame and money. I mean, It must be okay, Harry's father did it to his mother, and they turned out okay! Its just a love potion!"

That was why he had left. The Weasely's, the only family he had ever known, his first friend's family, were all lying scum. They were taking advantage of an abused orphan who just wanted to be loved!

He must have been broken after he heard that.

Midnight

She followed in Harry's footsteps.

DNA Potion check

ROR check.

She found his notes

Name:Benjamin Luke Anderson

Age:16

Year at Hogwarts:7th

Backstory:He went to a school in Australia before his parents were killed in a Death Eater attack when visiting England. He lived in a orphange during the summer.

Ben Anderson

Taking the potion, she looked in a mirror (She wished for one). She almost screamed. Was this a mirror or a picture! She now had slightly messy brown hair, Grey eyes, pale skin, and freckles here and there. For some reason, everything was blury. She found a pair of plain black glasses next to her, and she put them on. Her vision became clear again. going through the portal with her things, she found herself outside the great hall. She somehow knew Dumbledore would announce her arrival. She heard Dumbledore say to give her a warm welcome and announced her name.

"-dent. Please give a warm welcome to Juliet Emilia"

She walked through.


	8. Realizations

It was almost Christmas time at Hogwarts, and it wasn't very hard to tell. Hogwarts had decorations from the candles in the great hall to the greenhouses.

As Ben and Lily were walking around, a Ravenclaw seventh year came up to them.

"Benjamin?"

"Yes, ... Juliet, Right?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to you for a moment, Since you also came into seventh year, I thought maybe you could help me? If it's to much trouble-"

"Nah, It's okay"

They walked over to the grounds, and Juliet stopped. She looked Ben in the eyes

"Hello Harry".

 _Scene cut thingy_

He would get what he wanted.

His babies would be Handsome, Amazing, and the best at everything like him, and would be smartish like her.

She was also kinda pretty.

He would get it, His prize. Then The traitors would be sorry.

They would _ALL_ be sorry.

 _Scene cut thingy_

He looked shocked.

"Uhh, I du-o-unn-oah wha- who th-this Harry g-g-guy is-s"

"C'mon Harry. I'm not stupid. _I_ was the one to _SHOW_ you the Star Wars movies. Ben/ Obi-Wan Kanobi, Luke Skywalker. By the way, why Anderson?"

"Who are you?"

"Harry, Have you ever even LOOKED at Shakespeare? My new name is from the exact same play! A winter's tale, Emilia is one of Queen Hermione's laides in waiting!"

"Hermione?"

"No, This is Ron."

"Don't. Say. His. Name."

"I can't believe they did that to you"

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, It all started after you left..."

 _ANOTHER SCENE CUT. UGGGHHHHH._

He didn't tease her. He didn't just want her like a trophy. He was good at his classes. He was awesome.

She didn't have a crush on him! Alright, maybe a small one.

Happy opposite day!

 _'nother scene cut. I need a better name for this._

The woman was cooking in a kitchen. Smiling happily, she brought cookies out the oven, and began to ice them. Her husband came in and said something that made her laugh. Something was obvious, but he didn't know what it was. Time to end it.

 _I give up. Someone please give me suggestion to call this._

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ben sleepily put his normal breakfast on his plate, when he was intterupted

"BEN!"

Looking up at his friend, he noticed she was holding a letter and looked on the verge of exploding with tears.

"..Let's go up to the dorms to talk"

When Ben closed the door, Lily finally burst, and shoved the letter at him.

 _Dear Miss Evans_

 _We are sorry to inform you that your parents (Thomas and Melanie Evans), were killed in an attack on a muggle village._

 _Sincerely_ _, Alswelda Poppin_

He just sat down with her and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

 _SOMEONE PLEASE GIMME A BETTER NAME!_

Her parents were dead. Time to give her sympathy and get her in love with him, even if it did mean love potions and a few Imperos. But it was for the best, as that was him.

 _ **A/N:** _WOOH! NEW CHAPTER. 521 words ain't bad, is it? Give me suggestions to call the scene cut thing


	9. A New Beginning

**_A/N:_**

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY! I have tried to make this a long one!

Lily Evans was depressed. It was pretty obvious why. Her parents had been killed, her sister was blaming her for their death, and she was constantly in danger of being posioned by amortia.

She wished she could escape to a fantasy, where nobody ever got hurt and equallity was wrapped around the world like a jumper (sweater to you States folk).

But that could never happen. After her parents death, reality had hit her like a snowball with rocks in it. The world was cruel, and nobody loved her anymore. There was just no point in living.

But yet, there was. Sandy blond hair, blue eyes that twinkled. No, not young Dumbledore. Ben.

He was nice to her, he understood her, he was always there for her, and the best thing was he wasn't trying to treat her like a trophy to be obtained.

Lily sat, stairing into the fire with a sleeping Bold on her lap. Her train of though was broken by the head's dorm opening.

Ben walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey" He began, softly "You okay?"

"If you call this okay, then yes. I'm okay, I'm great, I'm absaloutly whizzing!"

"I'm sorry, stupid question"

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I'm just.. a bit out of it"

"I know. Don't apoligise. I lost my parents too."

Not knowing what to say, Lily smiled apoligeticly at him. He returned the smile, before getting up, streaching, and going to his room.

How she loved that boy.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He loved her. He lost her. He loves her still.

He had made a mistake to many, a mistake he would hate himself for many years for.

Unless.. he changed. If she had gone to Potter, he would have never considered this. However, she had gone to Anderson.

He would probably never marry, or even date her, but she could still be his friend.

Yes, that would be okay. He gathered all his dark arts things, and ran out of the Slytherin dorms, out the common room and over to the Gryffindor tower. He waited untill a Gryffindor passed and asked him to get Lily Evans. He waited. Those five minuets felt like five decades. But that was when it all changed, forever.


	10. AN:

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've lost my passion for this story. I'll post the next chapter, but I might put it up for adoption._ _I'm sorry._ _TDE_


	11. Sorry (Not a chapter)

_Hey guys.. its me again._ _I have an offer for you guys though._ _Tell me which one you want:_ _1: I wrap the story up in the next chapter_ _2: I put the story up for Adoption_ _3: I abandon the story_ _So sorry to those who enjoy the story.._ _-TDE_


End file.
